Accidentally In Love
by Ms.M
Summary: What if CJ and Danny don't wait for each other? What would happen when they meet up again?


Title: Accidentally In Love

Rating:PG

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Sorkin and Well's productions, NBC.

Feedback: Always please, helps the creative juices going.

Notes: This is a birthday gift for my dear friend Stacy. Who I cannot even begin to thank for what she has done for me. You are a true friend. And so I give you this birthday present to last you the week.

Post Note: Almost like a challenge Stacy send me a list of criteria (which I will post after the fact so nothing will be given away) and I had to follow it. So here is the story she wanted. Think Nora Ephron/New Yorker/Angst romantic comedy.

----

Accidentally In Love

The part of Sanford will be played by: Scott Bakula

The Part of Deirdre will be played by: Julianne Moore

Prologue:

_"__I feel it's changing, I stay the same, I'm a solo cello outside a chorus  
I've got a secret, it's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm   
Just sweet beginnings and bitter endings.  In coffee city, we borrowed heaven   
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted. Are you taking me home ?….  
 In the heat of summer sunshine. I miss you like nobody else. In the heat of summer sunshine I kiss you, and nobody needs to know…."_

_                                                                         SUMMER SUNSHINE__   ---The Corrs_

                                                New York City-Almost Summer- 2010

A man that was not Danny slipped out of CJ's bed and a woman that was not CJ slipped into Danny's bed. It had been two years since CJ had stopped being the Press Secretary, five years since she last saw Danny, seven since he last kissed her, and just over ten years since they first met, and yet this morning she awoke with dreams of him still on her lips. What had brought it up, so to speak? Perhaps it was their brief encounter in the airport. After all those years, just bumping into each other -- it made the residual memory of him fresher in the pallet of her mind.

It was a spring New York day. The fall was gone and the winter was finally over. The sunshine of summer was almost upon the city. It wasn't too cold or too hot, just right and almost perfect for the new home of CJ Cregg. The trees in central park glowed in emerald greens and reds and oranges from the hot sun. The buildings were tall around her window and yet her view to the bustling city was amazing and picturesque.

CJ found her boyfriend of nearly year, Sanford, in the kitchen making himself coffee. They didn't live together, but after almost a year of dating, they had slipped into the conformity of an old married New York power couple.

"You want?" Stanford asked.

"Yeah." CJ walked past him and went straight for the door, her flowered silk robe flowing in the wind.

"Eggs!?" He yelled after her.

"Yeah." She said as she opened the door and pulled the New York Times from the welcome mat in front of her apartment. She hurried with fast steps, holding the paper close, toward her bedroom.

"CJ?" She heard Stanford yell.

"I'll be right there?" She said in a voice of guilt. CJ looked around and finally decided to slip into the bathroom. She locked the door and sat herself in the corner by the bathtub. She felt like a child for so many reasons, something about her felt guilty about reading Danny's words in front of Stanford. She didn't know why at the time, but she did. Like a giddy child sneaking her first cookie from the cookie jar, CJ flipped over the paper and didn't have to look far as she saw the words "Daniel Concannon" under the headline of the cover story. She ran her hand over the five columns above the fold.

Sanford knocked at the door, holding her cup of coffee. His knock was soon followed by a loud crashing sound and CJ's voicing of, "Aww..."

"Hey." CJ opened the door trying to look cool, calm, and collected.

"You alright?"  He looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, fine." She grabbed the coffee from his hand and smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" She walked toward the kitchen.

---

Danny kissed his redheaded woman on the shoulder between her freckles and that was the last thing he remembered, waking up from his mostly sleep-deprived night of writing and then posting his first article back at the New York Times. He had moved to New York for her, and then he had to run into the other her: CJ. She would be the first familiar face he saw when he entered the airport. Danny walked out of bed and showered before falling into a white terrycloth robe, it was now nearing noon and his redheaded girl was already at the office with pactions. They had someone to talk to and Danny was alone; for now. He sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up the remote, and flipped to the tivo section of the screen and hit the words _60 Minutes_. Danny stood for a moment as it played, walking toward the door to be sure he was alone, closing the door and finding himself back on the bed as CJ's laughing voice came over the television. He sat back and watched. He felt guilty and didn't know why.

--

Josh Lyman sat at his desk and Donna popped her head in as usual.

"Danny's on the phone."

"Really?"

"Really." Donna walked out and Josh smiled, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Danny how's New York!?" He yelled into the phone.

"Good. Good." Danny spoke as Josh could hear the sounds of the New York streets pass by Danny and into his phone.

"Yeah, great. What's up?" Josh leaned forward on his desk.

"Just looking in…"

"How's Deirdre?"

"Good. How's Donna?"

"Good."

"You know, CJ's here."

"Yeah…I know…" Josh trailed off as he rose and put his hand over the receiver. "Donna!" he yelled, trying not to be heard and still get her attention. "Donna!"

"…..I ran into her at the airport….first person I saw…"

"Yeah…funny…" Josh wasn't really hearing what Danny was saying as he rounded the corner of his desk, heading for the door, and yelled Donna's name with more volume and effort. "Fancy that….DONNA!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Danny, come on. You haven't' seen the woman in five years. What was I suppose to do—tell you, hey, heads up, that woman you use to have a crush on about five years ago also happens to live in New York—that's like saying, hey, I know a man named Smith in Wyoming—Say hi for me when you get there." He put his hand over the receiver again, now at the door, and yelled one last time. "DONNA!"

"Yeah." Donna said with her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to do that, but I need—what am I doing—" Josh lowered his voice. "I need you to come in here in about five minutes—." Josh lifted the phone  to the side and checked his watch. He loved Danny and he loved CJ, but he just didn't want to get in the middle of it all again.  "No, make it two, and tell me I have a phone call…" He walked back into the office. "Or something."

"Josh, you have a phone call." Donna said dryly.

"Not now."

"No, I mean, you have a phone call. CJ's on the phone."

"You're kidding?" Josh smirked.

"No." Donna said straight-faced, not getting the humor Josh saw in this situation.

"You're kidding?" He said in surprise.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, but you're completely adorable." He smiled.

"Humff." Donna turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry about the thing, I really am!" He yelled at her.

"It's not about the thing!" She yelled. "It's about the other thing."

"Oh, that clears it up." He said to himself.

"Josh?" Danny's muffled voice was heard through the phone. Josh jumped forgetting he had left Danny with no answer. He lifted his hand off the receiver and started speaking.

"Yeah, Danny, sorry. Hold on." Josh hit the blinking light on his phone.

"CJ!" He said with fun in his voice.

"Hey, there Joshy boy." CJ flipped a pencil between her two fingers as she sat her desk.

"What's going on?"

"Did you know Danny was moving to New York?"

"Whoa. Ten seconds---you just get to the point, don't ya, CJ."

"What?"

"Nothing---yeah I know. Donna and I had dinner with him and Deirdre before he left."

"Deirdre? Oh yeah—"

"How's the Stan man?"

"Stanford."

"I prefer the Stan man." Josh smiled.

"Stanford." She pushed on the word.

"Isn't that a college?"

"Josh!"

"CJ, did you call about something else? I have a job to do."

"Really, and here I thought you sat around all day and made paper airplanes."

"You alright CJ? Things…okay with you? Stan?"

"Yeah."

"CJ?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you asking me about Danny?"

"I was just surprised you didn't tell me he was moving to New York."

"Why would I think to tell you, CJ?"

"I just….I mean……I have to go." And CJ hung up.

----

"You're still in love with him." Toby laughed as he looked at CJ sitting on the edge of the fountain.

It was lunchtime and everyone was out on the nice spring day having their lunch break, as were Toby and CJ.

"What!? Nooo. Toby!?"

Toby gave CJ a non-verbal look to say, "come on, I know you," and looked down with a laugh.

"Okay." Toby said trying to humor her, and not really want to talk about it. He made his way to a trash container, rolling up his napkin and throwing it into the can.

"What?" CJ followed dumping her own trash in as well.

"I'm not saying.." he insinuated, to let her know he didn't want to go into it if she was going to act that way.

"Toby? You're implying that I'm---I was never in love with Danny."

"CJ, come on. I'm not your boss anymore. You can tell me. Everyone knew."

"Toby!"

"I think even the people in the mailroom knew."

'The White house had a mailroom? An actual mailroom."

"I don't know, it's just assumed."

"Assumed."

"It was a figure of speech."

"I gotta go back in." CJ looked at her watch and then pointed toward the building behind her.

"Yeah, I gotta go to that thing." Toby stepped out and held his hand up for a cab.

"I behaved responsibly back then. I did."

"No one's saying you didn't."

"I made a conscious decision not to let things get too far—too outta hand. And besides it was like, seven years—three weeks ago."

"You know the exact figures?" Toby asked, knowing how he could get her.

"It was a figure of speech."

"I know." He smiled in his way. "Are we done?" He asked as a cab pulled up in front of Toby.

"I made a conscious decision, Toby."

"Conscious, huh?"

'Yes!"

"The same conscious decision that made you go out and get that haircut." CJ gave him a look as a cab stopped for Toby. "Call me" were Toby's last words as he entered the cab and was driven off.

CJ took a walk with pursed lips, turning to the first person she could find, "Great, he made fun of my hair, now I'm going to be thinking about my hair all day."

The guy looked at her like she was crazy and CJ felt a little of the same, realizing she had a habit of finishing conversations out loud with other people once the party she was speaking to was gone particularly when she was upset. Really, she was just talking to herself. Another thing CJ found herself doing -- talking out loud. Yes, she was good at talking.

The thunder clapped and the rain hit the sidewalk as CJ ran out of her cab and to the dry awning of the museum steps.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She kissed Stanford on the check. He smiled and took her hand.

--

Stanford carried two Champaign glasses through the museum filled with very well dressed party guests. He reached CJ and handed her a glass.

"Harriet Walker-Smith is here." CJ took the drink and looked out into the crowd.

"God, just what I need tonight—her to corner me next to some potted plant and explain to me why the rich shouldn't pay taxes."

"Don't worry I'll be sure to come up behind her with a coconut."

"What?"

"The trees here are palm trees?.."

'Yeah. Yeah…" Stanford looked around getting it." 'Cause you'll hit her over the head for me...right...right, I get it." He smiled. CJ smiled at him. "I got your joke. I got it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She rested her hand on his chest, took a sip from her glass and eyed the crowd at the same time, while Stanford took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long. Just enough time to meet and greet with people we'd rather not meet and greet with."

CJ spit out her drink in front of her.

"CJ?" Stanford stepped back as he shook his hands to get the wetness off of him. CJ couldn't believe it, but Danny was at the party. She took Stanford's arm and pulled him into a shadow area.

"Do you remember that time you wanted me to leave that book signing early because you had a big interview in the morning and you said you owed me? No questions asked you owed me."

"Yeah?"

"This is that time." She paused. "I want to go home."

"Okay. Sure." He nodded his head. "Whatever you want. I'll go get our coats."

"Thank you." She said sweetly and handed him her glass, squishing his hand in the process. Stanford walked away feeling a bit worried.

"CJ?" Danny's voice was heard behind her. CJ mouthed the word "damn" and knew she couldn't run away. She lowered her head and took a breath to compose herself before turning around with a painted smile on her face. Danny smiled back, dressed in his best tux and holding a small drink in his hand. After all these years, he looked good. Even better than he had ever looked. Whatever he was doing was treating him well. CJ didn't like that.

"Danny." She said with half-gritted teeth and a half-cocked head. "What are…..?"

"Deirdre…."

CJ gave Danny a question mark look.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes—" CJ nodded her head and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Deirdre, my girlfriend—" He felt awkward saying that to her. He never thought he would, he was happy with Deirdre and yet he felt like a school boy using the word in front of CJ. "Deirdre, my girlfriend—"

'Yes, you said that."

"Well, she has some business and---"

"You tagged along."

"Yeah."

"Same."

"Yeah, Josh told me you—how long?"

"About a year now. You?"

"A year and a half.."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd love to meet her." CJ lied through her teeth.

"Yeah, sure. We should."

"Danny?" A voice was heard and Danny turned his head. "Dan?"

"Dan?" CJ questioned, almost mocking Danny, but before he could speak his red-headed woman approached.

"There you are." The redheaded woman wrapped her arm around Danny's. "Kevin Rodick is dying to meet you." Deirdre was a beautiful woman and CJ was glad she wasn't twenty-two like she had feared, but a beautiful woman in her early forties. The fact that even at her age she looked great still made CJ feel like she paled in comparison, even though she in no way did. "Hello!" Deirdre was very enthusiastic as she saw CJ standing in front of her.

"Dee, hon, this is CJ Cregg."

"Oh, of course I know who C.J. Cregg is, Dan." She reached out her hand and CJ shook it.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you. Dan has….told me a lot about you."

"Well, that I doubt, but I have heard about you. It's so refreshing what you've done for women with your foundation and your role in the---"

"Well, it's not really my foundation, I just help run it." CJ tried to modestly correct her.

"Yes, well, of course." The was an awkward moment.

"Hello." Stanford approached holding his trench coat and CJ's wrap.

"Danny Concannon, this is Stanford Howard—" CJ spoke as Stanford placed CJ's wrap on her shoulders. "And I'm sorry, I didn't---"

"Deirdre McCall." The red-headed woman responded.

"Yes, Deirdre. Sorry."

"Daniel Concannon? The reporter?" Stanford asked.

"One and the same." CJ smiled with sarcasm.

"I read your book, I'm sorry I don't remember the title."

"That's fine—"

"It was good—I followed your articles in the Post—What are you doing in town?"

"I work for the Times now—" Danny responded.

"Again." CJ smirked toward Danny.

"Again." He responded back.

"We just got into town." Danny spoke.

"And you run into old friends." Deirdre spoke and smiled at CJ.

Did she know about them, CJ wondered to herself. CJ had never mentioned a thing to anyone, let alone Stanford, but Danny was always different that way. If he was as close with this woman as Josh made it sound, would he have told her?

"CJ, you didn't tell me you knew Danny Concannon?"

"She was the White House Press Secretary, she knew a lot of reporters." Danny said with all sincerity as if it hurt him to speak.

"Yes." She paused. "Yes, I did." She took Danny's eyes.

"Well, we should be going." Stanford motioned toward CJ's arm.

"Yes, yes we should." CJ looked at Stanford.

"Nice seeing you, CJ."  Danny called after her.

"Same here." CJ smiled and caught one last look before she took Stanford's arm and they disappeared into the shadows.

"That was nice." Deirdre smiled at Danny.

"Yeah." He smiled, looking toward where CJ had left. "Yeah, it was."

"You coming?" Deirdre asked, having taken a few steps and before noticing Danny had not moved with her.

"Yeah, of course, you don't have to hit me over the head with a coconut."

"A coconut?"

"The trees…" he pointed above. "Never mind. Never mind." He motioned Deirdre to show him the way. She made her way back into the main circle of the party. Danny followed for a moment, his hands in his pocket. He looked back one final time toward CJ's exit. His eyes looked lost in thought and melancholy, as his brain was coming to the conclusion that CJ Cregg was in fact back in his life again.

---

Slam. Carol slammed a copy of the New York Times on CJ's desk, "You didn't tell me Danny was in town." She pressed her finger to the byline from behind the paper so CJ could see the name by her finger.

"Who says I knew---and why would I tell you?"

"How would you not know---and if you wouldn't tell me, wouldn't you have to know something to not tell me something?"

"Okay, yeah—that made a lot of sense—and Carol when I promoted you from my secretary that meant I have to include you in my personal life." CJ rose from her desk and started to walk toward the door

"You never did before—that was all me—and who said Danny had anything to do with your personal life." Carol leaned back on the edge of CJ's desk as her words stopped CJ at the door.

"I am very happy with Stanford, so stop pushing me with Danny. "

"I know."

"I'm very happy with Stanford."

"I know." She protested.

"He has someone. I have some one. And we have a meeting to get to." CJ walked toward her desk again. "Can you hand me that yellow folder?" Carol handed CJ the folder from behind her and handed it to CJ as she met her at the desk.

"You should call him."

"Who?"

"Danny"

"Carol!" CJ walked away from her.

"I'm sure he'd like to hear how you're doing?"

"I already saw him."

"I knew you'd know."

"I didn't know—we just ran into each other—at the airport, then the Gala last night—it is weird."

"This happened more than once."

"It's a coincidence."

"If you say so." Carol insinuated it was more than that with her voice.

"I'm in love with another man. He loves another woman. We didn't wait for each other Carol. This isn't a big old fairy tale like you want it to be—So please stop this—I have a headache and we have work to do." CJ opened the door to her office.

"Yes, Ma'am." Carol stood and saluted CJ and walked out of the office.

"Yeah, don't do that." CJ trudged after her.

"But no, Congressman, I'm talking about a partnership for long term health care for women. Not just in this country…yes….yes…well, yes that's wonderful, Congressman, but I'd expect three very formidable woman in your office on Monday on our behalf and they won't be strippers." CJ hung up the phone and pushed the intercom. "Jennifer, Tell Diana, Sarah, and Victoria their going to DC."

--

"Yes. And there's a Danny Concannon from the Times on the phone for you." A voice came through the intercom back at her, making her almost lose a beat.

"Did he say why he's calling?"

"No, CJ. Do you want me to tell him to go away?"

"No…No…No. I'll take him. I mean I'll talk to him. I'll talk to him."

CJ stood up and set her hand over her cheek-length hair to smooth it down. It was only a phone call, and she wondered why she did that. CJ took a breath and picked up the phone.

"Danny, hey it's CJ."

"CJ. Hey—hi…..how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I was hoping---can I come up and talk to you—I mean, are you free now? Do you have a moment?"

"No. No. I'm pretty swamped here."

"Maybe another time."

"Yeah, sure. We should. We should." CJ couldn't smile.

"Yes, absolutely."

And CJ hung up the phone. Looking at the phone for a moment as she went over her decisions in her head she took her attention to the fish bowl to her right.

"What's up, there, Gail?" She spoke to the fish, but was really speaking to herself.

--

"CJ? CJ?" The group of reporters yelled.

"You boys do know I'm not the Press Secretary anymore?" CJ joked at the crowd before she reached the podium.

"Is it true, CJ?"

"The fact that I'm here to talk about health care for woman in this country, yes, it is, Bob."

"Rumor has it you're running for congress?"

"In New York!" One man yelled out.

"I heard Ohio." A woman from the back shouted out.

"So you're not the ex-Bartlet staffer who's rumored to be running?" the first man asked.

"I'm not running for anything, guys. Sam Seaborn is the only ex-Bartlet—" CJ couldn't even finish as she was called out to again.

"CJ. CJ. Come on?"

"Are you running?"

"Would you ever think of running?"

Carol handed CJ a piece of paper.

"Okay, looks like Congressman Jefferson is running late. Sit tight gang."

"Ahhh." The group spoke in different tones and times.

"Yeah, yeah. We all have to wait." CJ handed Carol the piece of paper back and took a breath.

"Is she really late?" CJ whispered to Carol.

"Yeah?"

"Okay." CJ looked confused.

--

"Hey there?" Danny smiled and stood with his hands in his pockets, as CJ sat in the corner of the room reading the paper while the reporters milled about.

"Danny." CJ spoke as if she wasn't surprised to see him. "Of course, you're here."

"Of course."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"You."

"Good." He laughed at the awkwardness. "This thing gonna start soon?"

"We're working on it, Danny. A water main burst--she's on her way.

"Just send everyone home, CJ. Do it another day."

"We're doing it today." CJ went back to her paper.

"Sure. Listen, CJ…" Danny's words were interrupted as CJ caught Carol's eyes.

"Here we go." CJ stood and folded the paper before handing it to another woman. "So aren't you gonna ask me, too, Danny?"

"Ask you what?" Danny took his notebook from his pocket and began looking for a pen.

"You didn't ask me if I'm gonna run for office?"

"Cause I already know the answer."

"You do?"

"You'd never run for anything, CJ."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure."

"Why are you so sure, Danny?"

"You'd never run, CJ. Not for anything."

"Why? I mean, how do you know?"

Light bulbs started to flash as the congressman walked in behind the couple, while Danny leaned in and whispered into CJ's ear.

"It'd take too much time away from helping." Danny looked at him with her mouth half open. "Go help, CJ."

CJ gave him a last look as she approached the podium. He still knew her so well and it scared her.

--

"CJ?!" Danny yelled after her as the press conference was milling out.

"Yeah?" CJ stopped by the door, looking harried. "What is it, Danny? If you have any more questions you can—"

"No, it's not about—"

"Oh, yeah—sorry—"

"Yeah, sure—"

"What is it? I really need to—" She motioned toward the door.

"We said we'd get together—"

"Yes, I know. Danny, I'm just busy—"

"CJ—"

"I have to go, sorry, Danny—" She started to walk backward out the door. "Give me a call—at the office—we'll compare our books." And she was gone. Danny just looked at her exit, not really believing her.

--

Deirdre picked up an earring from her darkly lit bedroom. After trying one pair she finally decided on a dangly pair, putting one in her left ear as she walked to Danny's study.

Deirdre leaned in the doorway and watched her man type away, not even noticing her. She leaned against the doorframe and tilted her head to set the other earring into her right ear.

"You never told me how it was to see her again?"

"What?" Danny turned his chair toward the door.

"CJ, seeing her again. You never told me how it made you feel?"

"Are you asking me as my therapist or the woman who's in love with me?"

"The latter, Dan—" Her words went down, as if to say she would never bring her work into their relationship.

"Dee, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, I don't Dan." She smiled and folded her arms. "I know how you felt about her. I wanted to know how you were? To see her again. I told you this a long time ago. Everyone comes from somewhere and I respect that past. You have to."

"I'm fine, Dee…..It was nice to see her." He went back to his work. "But as you said, that's all in my past."

"Okay." She turned for the door. "Hon?" Dee grabbed hold of the doorframe and pulled herself back. "You want me to pick you up anything on my way back?"

"No, I think after this paragraph, I'm gonna take a walk. Clear my head."

"Okay. This thing shouldn't last more then a few hours and I promise not to stay till the end." She walked up and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"Dee?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Dee smiled and pulled her arms away. Danny wouldn't let her completely go as he took hold of her hand letting it be the last to leave his touch as he kissed it.

"I won't be late!" She yelled as she cleared the hallway.

Danny went back to his work, but couldn't seem to concentrate. He tried stopping and starting, but just couldn't focus. Finally he leaned back and took a breath.

"Ice cream time? Yes, Ice cream." He spoke to himself.

--

Danny handed the newsstand man his coins and took the late edition of the paper and folded it under his arm. He turned to his left toward the ice cream truck, and at his first sight, moved his head to the left, lowered, it and shook it. He just couldn't believe who he was seeing, as he looked back toward the ice cream truck. There was CJ, a newspaper under her arm, buying herself an ice cream cone.

Danny took slow steps as he made his way over to CJ. At first she didn't see him, as she turned around and took a few steps.

"CJ?" Danny spoke to be sure.

"Danny?" Her face was shooked.

"We keep doing this—bumping into each other—"

"Yeah—"

"Well, great to see you—I'll be seeing you around—" CJ took a quick turn and her ice cream went flying.

"Dropped your ice cream, there, CJ." Danny said dryly.

"Yeah, I see that. Thanks." CJ felt like a fool. "Well, I should …" She turned around and almost stepped on the ice cream as she walked and took a step over it.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I'll see you—"

"Yeah…"

And they parted. CJ stopped and took a final look at Danny, but turned back around. Danny did the same, but spoke up what he was thinking.

"CJ," Danny yelled after her, as she almost took her second step away. "We can't keep doing this—you can't keep doing this---you don't have to be afraid of me—"

"I'm not—"

"—I won't go after you anymore. I won't bother you, CJ."

"I'm not afraid of you, Danny."

"Okay, wrong choice of words, there."

"Well, just put it on the ground with the ice cream." She joked and Danny smiled before becoming serious again.

"I just want us to be friends CJ, after everything—"

"We've always been friends, Danny—."

"Yeah. Yeah, we have. But you've been avoiding me, CJ—and don't deny it —don't."

"I won't. You're right. You're right. I've been avoiding you."

"You've been avoiding me?"

"You just said-"

"I guess I didn't think you'd—" He laughed. "So soon. No, no. Good, I'm glad we've cleared this up."

"Me too." She smiled.

"I was afraid you just wanted nothing to do with me."

"No, Danny."  They shared a moment.

"You wanna take a walk with me?"

"I don't know—I really should—"

"Come on." He motioned with his arm. "I'll buy you another ice cream."

Pausing for a moment, CJ really thought of saying no, but remembering their conversation she decided to say yes. With no spoken words, Danny showed his enthusiasm and they made themselves over to the truck.

--

A half hour later CJ and Danny were still walking around New York City as Danny was deep into a story.

"So, then I came back to DC. Nothing big---back in the old swing. A little strange with out you there—but it always is at first—when the administration changes. Even after so many years—it's still like the first day of school in a new year.

"And then you met Deirdre?"

"Then I met Dee."

"And how did this happy courtship begin?"

"Blind date." Danny was a little ashamed by it.

"Noooo—"

"Yeah, pretty crazy—Josh set it up."

"Good old Josh." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Danny laughed.

"You?"

"Me?"

"You and Stan?"

"Stanford."

"Sorry.  You and Stanford."

"We were both guests on a local political show."

"He's politician?"

"No, no. I was done with politicians a long time ago. He's a lawyer—sometimes he talks on a local radio show about-- "

"So you too just hit it off."

"Yup." She smiled.

"So, great job?"

"Yes."

"Great man."

"Yes."

"Great life, CJ."

"Yes, yes it is." She smiled almost flirting with Danny. Old habits die hard.

"I'm happy for you, CJ."

"Well, I'm happy for me."

"Good. You deserve to be happy." Danny meant it in all sincerity.

"Thanks, Danny." She paused and looked at him. "So do you." The comment made Danny smile back at her and CJ did the same. It was a sweet, but awkward, moment and they both quickly looked straight ahead again, going on with the walk and the conversation. "So, you moved here for her, huh?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Not being able to look at her, Danny laughed at his own answer.

"I thought nothing would take you out of DC—the White House—well for too long a time—seemed DC and DC were joined at the hip."

"Yeah, either did I." He paused. "But sometimes you look back---at your life and you think---maybe if you went left all your life and it didn't work out..." He really looked at CJ for his last remark. "Maybe just maybe you might want to try going right for a change and see what happened."

"Try the other path."

"Yeah, the other path." Danny confirmed.

"Say yes, when you would mostly say no?"

"Usually."

"Say yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay."

They started walking for a moment in silence.

"She seems nice." CJ spoke up.

"She is."

"He seems nice." Danny tried to return the compliment.

"He is."

"Great."

There was another awkward pause as they walked for a stretch, leading CJ to change the subject.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

CJ paused before speaking, "Why the hell does she call you Dan?"

"It's my name?" He said in his nasal tones.

"No, you're Danny."

"Actually my name is Daniel…." His voice inflected up.

"You're such a Danny---you're a Danny." They stopped walking. 'You're…." She paused and looked in his eyes. "Danny?"

"She likes Dan."

"Well, she's wrong." She was very sure of this.

"She feels Danny sounds too much like child's nickname--"

"What? No one can call you Danny anymore?"

"No, just her—I mean she just calls me Dan. It's her thing."

"Do you even like it?"

"Sure? If she does."

"It's just so…. not you."

"Me?"

CJ started walking for a moment and Danny walked with her.

"Well, keep me posted on that one, will ya.—I wouldn't want to wake up one morning and find out your new name is Miguel and you live in a mountain range in Peru."

"A mountain range?" Danny stopped walking, as did CJ, to continued talking to him.

"It seemed to go with Miguel."

"I see." He humored her.

"And who calls you Daniel?--"

"What… Oh, we're back to about five answers ago—who calls me Daniel?--my family—sometimes—well I guess my parents when I was—Hey, you shouldn't be lecturing me about nicknames Claudia Jean."

CJ didn't answer, as she got a strange feeling in her stomach and her smile turned serious.

"That was weird." She took a breath. "You never called me Claudia before."

Danny thought for a moment before he answered, "It's weird to me, I guess?" He said matter-of-factly. "I don't know Claudia. You've always been CJ to me. I don't know who this Claudia is."

"Why have we stopped?" Finally noticing they had stopped walking, CJ spoke up.

"This is where I live." Danny eyes motioned up toward the brownstone.

"Oh, wow." She looked at the brownstone. "Very nice, Daniel. Very nice."

"Why, thank you Claudia."

CJ hit her hip into his side.

"I don't own the whole thing, just one floor. Dee picked it out."

"Dee? Dee & Dan. Wow." She smiled her sly smile. "That's just disgustingly cute, there, Danny.

"What? CJ and Stanford's just as bad."

CJ lowered her head and laughed and raised her head as she composed herself.

"Yeah, Dan you just revel in that name thing for awhile. So if she calls you Dan, can I just make up a name to call you?" She pretended she was thinking. "Maybe Lamppost." She looked over at a streetlight. "Can I call you lamppost? Or Mailbox?"

"Having fun with yourself?

"Oh, you have no idea." She giggled.

"Yeah, glad you can laugh at my expense."

"Always, Danny." She laughed herself silly making her eyes bug out and her face turn red. Finally composing herself, and wipping the tears from the side of her eyes, CJ spoke. "This was nice."

"Yeah." He took a beat. "We need to do this more often."

"Yeah, I'd like that—" Danny paused. "Josh was right, CJ."  Danny smiled.

"What?"

"You do have the perfect life." Danny said with all sincerity.

CJ opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak she was interrupted.

"There's my guy." Deirdre spoke from the doorway still dressed in her evening gown.

"Hey babe, look who I ran into." Danny yelled up the stairs.

"Hey there, CJ." Dee smiled. "Roger's on the phone."

"Okay." Danny sped up the stairs to the stoop as Deirdre looked at him with eyes CJ had once looked at him with.

"CJ, give me a call."

"Yeah." CJ yelled back.

"You and Stanford should come over for dinner sometime." Deirdre spoke with kindness as Danny wrapped his arm around her waist

"Sounds great." CJ smiled, but really didn't mean it as her eyes seemed to focus on Danny's arm.  CJ took a step to begin her walk home, or her walk to a cab, but looked around one more time as she saw Danny kiss Deirdre. He lifted off and she laughed at something he said or something he did, CJ was unsure, but they slowly made themselves back into their happy home.

--

CJ and Danny grew closer and closer over the many months. Being able to do what they had never done before: have a true friendship with nothing in the way. No politics, no Bartlets, and no possible relationship hanging over their head. No pressure. They soon become closer than ever.

--

CJ called Danny.

"You wanna have lunch?"

"Sure, sounds good."  
--

They went to the Yankee game with Toby.

CJ reached her arm out as Toby tried to get the fowl ball in his mit. Falling over three people including Danny, CJ managed to get the ball away from Toby. She stood up screaming with the enthusiasm at winning over Toby. Danny laughed at the two of them.

--

They were becoming very close friends.

--

CJ answered her cell phone.

"Danny?" She answered, since his number was now programmed into her phone.

"Channel two, put on channel two."

"Okay?" CJ fumbled for her remote somewhere on her desk as she changed the channel and found the local station.

"Oh, god." CJ's face whitened as she saw the report.

"Josh won't answer his page." Danny spoke into the phone.

"I'll call Abbey—I'll call Abbey—" CJ fumbled with the phone and found Abbey's number.

--

"He's fine, Danny." CJ sat slumped in her office chair, it was now night. "He just fell—broke his foot—nothing bad—he's fine."

"He just fell."

"Yeah."

"How's he doing, CJ?"

"He's doing fine. He's great, Danny. They made a big—"

"Off the record, CJ."

"Off the record?" She paused. "Not well, Danny. He's not bad—but he's not better."

"You need to talk?"

"Always."

"Then keep on talkin'"

"Okay." She took a breath; happy she had someone to talk to. She just couldn't talk to Stanford. Stanford wasn't there, in The White House, like Danny. Danny and CJ had a history that no manner how hard Stanford tried he could never equal.

--

**A Few Months Later**

**--**

"Hey?" CJ was surprised to find Stanford unpacking his bags as she entered his bedroom.

"Hey, yourself." He responded as he kissed her.

"I thought you weren't getting back until Friday?"

"Change of plans."

"I see." She paused before dangling his keys in the air. "I came to get my red sweater. I think I—"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh, the bathroom." CJ smiled and walked into the bathroom. "How was Chicago?" CJ asked from the bathroom, making her voice echoy.

"You know, windy and wet." Stanford walked backwards and leaned against the wall next to the bedroom.

"Well, that's what it's there for--" taking CJ completely off guard, Stanford wrapped his arm around her waist as she exited the bathroom and pulled her close. "Whoa" CJ spoke before being stopped with a kiss. "Well, I'd say you missed me."

"Yes." He raised his eyebrows. "I did---Come here." He took her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"Stanford, I have a meeting I have to get to—we can't." She protested as he pulled her closer to the bed.

"No, no." He laughed. "No—sit. Just sit."

"Okay?"

"I was going to tell you  tonight—but since you're here.  I need to discuss something with you."

"Okay?"

"I was offered a job in Chicago."

"In Chicago."

"In Chicago."

"It was completely out of the blue, CJ, I promise."

"District Attorney?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing, Stanford." She was so excited for him.

"Really?' He leaned down and she took his face in her hands.

"Really." She did mean it. She knew how much he wanted it and was feeling that pang of rejection.

"I want you to come with me, CJ. I need you to come with me."

"Stanford?"

"You can work from Chicago. . . I know, I know it's a lot to ask, but I feel we have something here, CJ—"

"Stanford it's a lot. It's a lot to ask.

 "I know." He looked like a puppy dog.

"Will you at least think about it? Women for America can be run from anywhere, CJ. You could start an office in Chicago. Why not?" He paused. "I want this job, CJ. And I want you to be by my side."

"Can I think about it? Just let me think about it."

"Okay." He said sweetly and kissed her hand. "Whatever you want." He paused. "Whatever you want." "What time are we meeting Danny and Deirdre?" Stanford kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Eight. We meet them at eight."  CJ looked off, conflicted and confused

--

Stanford held his arm around CJ as they entered the restaurant. He lifted off as CJ took off her coat and handed it to Stanford, who walked away. CJ looked around, seeing if she saw the two D's. After a moment she caught sight of Danny and was sure he saw sight of her and she waved, but he didn't wave back. It wasn't CJ he was smiling at. Off to the other side she saw Deirdre walk over to Danny, who took her hands and kissed her patiently. She laughed and they looked happy. What was she thinking, CJ thought to herself? Maybe she needed to take a step toward the no regret side of the fence. Say yes instead of no. Maybe if she did, she'd be just as happy as Danny and Deirdre. She would go to Chicago. Stanford approached CJ, smiling, and before he could speak she planted a huge kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"I'll go to Chicago."

"What?"

"If you make me repeat it, I may change my answer."

"You won't regret this. I promise." He took hold of her face and kissed her. Stanford noticed Danny and they greeted silently from across the room, Stanford turning his back to CJ.

"That's just want I'm trying not to do." She whispered to herself as she looked across the room at Danny. Stanford turned his side to CJ and smiled, reaching out his hand for hers. Smiling back, she took it and they walked toward the center of the room.

--

**Later that night:**

--

"Danny?" Deirdre asked and Danny finally lifted his head.

"Dee, did you just call me Danny?"

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes—you didn't answer—"

"Yeah, I'll be right in."

"Have you been sitting on the couch since we came back?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

Danny's face was illuminated by a desk light as he sat in the living room, looking and feeling as if he was hit by a brick.

"It's great for CJ and Stanford."

"Yeah." He didn't look at her.

"The job—the move—I bet we hear next time this year they're getting married."

"Yeah."

Dee walked close, "It's great when people can move on."

"Yeah."

"Find each other."

"Yeah."

"The coffee table's on fire Danny."

"Yeah."

"Danny?" Dee sat down next to Danny on the couch.

"You called me Danny again?"

"Yes, I also said the coffee table's on fire."

"Sorry, I was off somewhere."

"Yeah, you have been for the last couple of months." She paused. "Danny?" She took a beat trying to get the words out. "Do you still love me?"

"Dee—"

"It's okay if you—"

"Dee, don't do this. I love you. I do. I care so much for you."

"Danny." She put her hand on the side of his cheek, feeling his beard. "I need to know." She took a beat. "Have you fallen back in love with CJ?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Dee." He spoke her name with warmth as he took her hand.

"Are you back in love with her?"

"Don't—"

'Danny…..."

Danny looked at Dee, trying to find the right words, but he knew and she knew that the only words that had to be spoken were the true words.

"I don't think I ever stopped being in love with her." His voice spoke in a grainy emotional whisper. Not only for his feelings for CJ, but for how much hurt he had just put on the woman who had been his lover for over a year, how much hurt those small amount of words could do.

--

Danny sat in the same place in the living room as he had sat three days before, as the movers took the last of the things from the apartment. Since everything in the apartment was Dee's, that left Danny with pretty much nothing, but the coffee table he was sitting on.

"Sign here, Mr. Concannon." Danny, still looking like a brick hit him in the face, stood and signed the clipboard for the man. He was a man in pain. He was now losing two women he loved.

"Whoa, wait." Danny saw a man taking a mattress from the bedroom. "That stays." The man with the clipboard approached and looked down at his papers.

"Yeah, the mattress stays, but the box spring and the headboard go."

"Okay." Said one of the men holding the mattress and the two men dropped it in his place sending it to the ground with a thud. Leaving it, the men walked away.

"Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically as the men walked away.

"You're welcome." One of the men yelled in his New York tones and the door slammed shut.

Danny looked over the empty room which made him feel even emptier inside. He had lost Deirdre and again he felt like he'd lost CJ.  There was no way he could get Deirdre back and he would feel slimy and not himself if he tried. CJ on the other hand was happy now and who was he to interrupt that. Who was he to try and disrupt her life again.  Danny sat down on the edge of the mattress and lowered his head, running his hands over the top of his head and leaning his head into his lap.

---

"Karen, can you try and get Danny Concannon on the phone for me again." CJ spoke into the intercom.

"Danny, huh?" Carol spoke from the front of CJ' desk.

"Don't start Carol."

"I don't see how two words can start something. I can end something—"

"I want to set up a time for us to say good-bye. That's all. I had lunch with Toby last night, and things are getting crazy. I still have to find a day for Hogan and I to have dinner or something---get things packed and I only have a week—oh no-what time is it?"

"Two thirty."

"Oh, no. I have to meet Stanford at the airport."

"He's coming in?"

"No, out." CJ looked around for her purse and found it under her desk.

"I thought you weren't going out until after next week?"

"I'm not. He is." She emerged from under her desk with her purse and flung it over her shoulder. "He has to set some things up—with the house—the job. So I'm flying out later." The intercom rang and CJ hit it.

"I'm on my way out, Karen—"

"I have Danny Concannon on line one."

"Oh—can I call him back?"

"He says he only has a moment—"

"Damn, I'll never get him back on the phone. Carol, go to the door, if I'm not out in ten minutes knock on it so I'll get going."

"Yeah, sure." Carol walked toward the door and waited in front of it while CJ brought the phone to her ear.

"I meant outside of it, Carol."

"Okaaaay." Carol seemed deflated, but gave one final smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Danny." CJ spoke into the speaker phone. "You're a hard person to reach this week---and last week."

"Yeah, I've been doing some interviews, flew to DC for a few days."  Danny's voice was flat.

"You tired? You just get in from somewhere?'

"Yeah, yeah. What did you need?" His words sounded like he was pushing her off yet his tones were understanding.

"What did I need? I…..I wanted to have dinner with you before I…. go."

"Oh..yeah..I don't know if I can. I've been so busy lately. Got a good story going—you know the drill."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you need a break. We could take a walk."

"No, no time for walks anymore, Claudia Jean."

"Oh, well. I guess this is good-bye?"

"Just for now, CJ. Just for now."

"Yeah, I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure."

"We'll keep in contact."

"Just like before."

"Danny, don't joke like that. I was serious."

"So was I."

"Why don't I believe you?"

There was a knock at the door and CJ looked up.

"Listen, I have to get going—I'm sure you can move something around—"

"I'm sorry, CJ." He paused. "I wish I could."

"So this really is goodbye?" She seemed to be frozen to her core.

"It's been fun, CJ. Cregg."

"Yeah." She said it with surprise not believing he was saying goodbye on the phone.

"Good luck with your perfect life." Danny again could have said the last line with perfect sarcasm, but he really meant it. He really wanted CJ to be happy.

 "CJ?" Carol popped her head in.

"I need to—"

"Go—go. Good-luck CJ.  I mean that."

And Danny was gone.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked CJ seeing the bewildered look on her face.

"What?" CJ looked up. "Nothing, nothing." CJ looked down at the phone like it was an alien creature.

"CJ, you have a car waiting outside."

"Yes, yes, Stanford." CJ took a walk and then stopped. She thought of something, but shook it off. She walked another step, then stopped and did it again. She finally did the same a third and final time causing Carol to worry.

"Yeah, okay……" CJ muttered to herself.

"CJ?"

"Yes." CJ looked at Carol by the door.

"You forgot your purse." Carol pointed back into the office.

"Oh." CJ felt her arm and it was missing. "Yeah." And CJ went back into her office.

--

"Stanford." CJ yelled as she crossed the airport.

"There you are—I was getting worried." He laughed. "I didn't want to miss you." He kissed her. "I mean more than I already do---and I'm still here." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." CJ seemed distracted and Stanford noticed it, but brushed it off for the moment.

"So, I talked with the realtor, we have a great brownstone by the water---I'll come back in about two weeks and we can---CJ?" Stanford noticed CJ was not with him.

"Yeah, what is it, dear?" CJ was taken out of her state.

"Lost ya there for a moment."

"Sorry."

'Did you hear what I was saying at all?"

"Chicago—apartments—two weeks—yeah—sorry."

"CJ?"

"Go on, I was listening."

"CJ…." He knew something was wrong. "Do you actually want to come with me to Chicago?"

"Of course. Of course, Stanford.

"Then what is it CJ? CJ?" She just looked at him and Stanford knew that wasn't an answer from her. "Do you even want to still be in this relationship, CJ?"

"Of course, Stanford. I love you."

"Do you CJ? Do you? Be honest. I just feel lately . . . "

"Are we really doing this in an airport, Stanford?"

"I know—I'm sorry—but we have to get this out in the open. Just tell me CJ and I'll believe you. I know you love me, but are you in love with me? Do you want to go to Chicago?"

CJ sat alone in her office. It was late, it was dark, and she sat with a glazed look in her eyes. It was time she went home, but she just didn't want to go home and face her packed suitcases. And before she could even tell her brain to move, her phone rang.

"Hey, CJ," Josh's voice came on the line.

"Josh." Her voice was very pleased to hear him.

"Hey, what are you doing there so late?"

"I could say the same for you?"

"How do you know?"****

"I know." CJ knew Josh's work habits by now.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh blew it off.

"Listen, have you heard from Danny lately?"

"Not much, he's been busy with a story—he says—I talked to him briefly this afternoon—"

"Did he sound--?"

"Sound what?"

"How did he sound?"

"Fine, I guess?"

"I'm just worried about him?'

"Worried? Don't worry, Josh, Danny Concannon can take care of himself. I'm sure."

"Well, ya know he and Dee broke up."

"What? Why didn't he—? No, he didn't tell me." CJ finally got why he was being so secretive. "He took it bad I guess?"

"Yeah, she just left and he's stopped answering my pages and phone calls. Listen, there's a bar on 20th and 8th he goes to—can you go see if he's there—if he's not there check with his assistant—she might know of another place---don't tell him I sent you—just make sure he's alright?"

-----

CJ walked into the bar and looked around. She was there to find someone and he wasn't hard to find. She rested her fingers along her purse straps and took short steps until she reached Danny's side.

"Your assistant said you'd be here."

Danny didn't move his head, his arms on the bar, and his hands around a glass.

"Maisy's fired, that's it."

"Don't fire her on my account." CJ tried to make a joke, but Danny wasn't having it. "I heard about you and Deirdre…" CJ waited.

"Yeah." Danny spoke with sadness as he took a small swig of his drink and walked to the back of the bar.

"Ah. Excuse me." CJ took the attention of the bartender. "How much has he had?"

"He's been nursing the same drink for about an hour and a half." The bartender walked away and CJ smiled.

--

"Danny?" CJ walked over to a booth at the back of the bar where Danny had made himself comfortable.

"CJ, you didn't have to come. I just want to be alone right now."

"No one ever wants to be alone, Danny."

"Yeah." He bemused

"I thought you'd want someone to talk to."

"You'd think."

CJ pulled herself into the booth next to Danny. "CJ…" He tried to protest, but once she was close he become quiet, as did CJ.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied back in a soft nasal voice. "Danny, why did you and Deirdre break up?'

"CJ, I don't want to talk about it. Please just go."

"I'm sure you can work it out---"

"We can't, CJ. There's nothing to work out. The woman I love doesn't love me."

"Danny, I just saw her, she loves you—don't---"

"I don't mean Deirdre, CJ!" He took her by the shoulders. "Don't you see? That's why she left me, CJ. It's you." He took a breath. "It's always been you."

Before she knew it CJ's hands were on Danny's beard and her lips were on his, and they tangled in the booth. All those years of pent up affection seemed to come out. It was like water in a desert for Danny, having been in turmoil for the last two weeks.

"No." CJ lifted up.

"CJ, don't---"

"Danny—"

"I know you're with Stanford, I would never ask you to---but please—you felt that—we have to give this a chance. I've seen you together---you can't tell me—"

"You didn't come back." She paused and ran her hand over Danny's check. "Maybe it's just too late---I just---I just." CJ eyes filled with tears and she was out like a shot.

CJ stopped short as she reached the outside and she saw the rain dripping off the awning and onto the street. It looked like a monsoon in the middle of Manhattan, but nothing would deter from her mission to getting the hell out of dodge. After only a moment of deliberation she was out into the rain.

"CJ!" Danny yelled to her as he caught site of the rain.

"I need to go, Danny!" She yelled back through the loudness of the rain. CJ put her hand out as the cabs ran past her. Danny made a disgusted sound as if to say she was insane and ran out into the rain after her.

"CJ! Come back inside. Get outta the rain." He yelled to her.

"It's fine. I just need a cab." She whiped her face, which was know drenched with rain and tears although she didn't know which was which. Danny was adamant and CJ wouldn't look at him.

"Let me help you." Danny continued.

"I can get my own cab!!" She shrieked at him walking away.

"Is this about Stanford? Is that it----CJ, I'm not asking you."

"We broke up! Every day you don't want a cab, and when you need one, there are none to be found!" She walked off and Danny followed.

"CJ—"

"Danny!" She turned to him. "This is more complicated then just 'we're both single now—let's go for it.'" She took a breath through her tears and the rain. "What if this is just an illusion, Danny.  I don't know if I want anyone right now. I need a rest. My emotions are in a tailspin and I need to breathe." Her voice became more harried. "I just don't know if I can go through that pain again—not know—" She took a breath. "I care about you too much to lose you, Danny—maybe—maybe?…This--- it needs to stay where it was, in the past. It's just an illusion, Danny—if it was real—if it was real—" she paused. "I waited and you didn't come." She cried, but pulled it back in. "I didn't know it, but I waited---It was an illusion, Danny." CJ turned her head away and walked away, her body weighted by the wetness of her clothes. Danny watched her. He was speechless, but finally found the words to stop her.

"I wanted to come back!"

The words made CJ stop in her tracks.

"The last day. Two years ago."

CJ turned her head toward Danny. "You what?!"

"I did. I wanted to come back. I almost did. I just…" The rain was getting louder and drenching them both. CJ's hair was now stuck to her face and she had to shift it out of her way. "I thought you didn't want me anymore…!"

"You could have tried!" Another cab came by, sending water closer to the couple and causing them to move further into the sidewalk. "You never gave up before, Danny! All those times I pushed you away---"

"I know! I know! I don't…" Danny eyes almost filled with tears.

"You don't know why?!" Her voice cracked in its upper register.

"Yes, yes, I don't know why? No -- yes I do. I was afraid of rejection. I was afraid that after eight years, a few kisses didn't mean anything…."

"Of course they did! I don't just kiss anyone, Danny. Not like that."

"Maybe I was afraid of illusion also. I wanted it to be real, if I let it go—it would always stay real to me."

"I thought it meant—"

"that I didn't care, CJ?…. I'm standing here in the rain arguing about this, aren't I!"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Yes, you are!"

"I never stopped loving you, CJ. And yeah, I was stupid, but so where you—so don't go blaming this all on me, but…I want…if you want….if you'll let me. I'd like to try. I'd like us to try." A lightning bolt hit the sky. 'Even if it means I get struck down dead!

"Don't say that!"

"…I'll stay out here until you say yes, CJ….till you say yes."

"Yes." She blurted out.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"She said yes." He said to the heavens and the sound of thunder hit the sky. "I think He agrees."

"You wanna kiss me already?!" She shrieked over the sound of rain and cars causing Danny to laugh at her with glee. 

"What, this isn't romantic enough? I'm standing out here in the rain, soaked."

"So am I…" Danny ran his hand around CJ's head and resting his other hand on her face, and gave her a passionate kiss as the rain fell off them. After a moment of parting of lips with very little air, Danny and CJ wrapped their arms around each other becoming almost one being. It was a moment of happiness that burst off them like sunlight.

--

CJ, not as dry as she would have liked, followed Danny into his apartment.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked softly as their heads were dangerously close to each other.

"Yeah." Danny said in a half smile of anticipation and excitement.

--

After a moment CJ looked around for Danny calling out his name in the empty apartment.

"In here!" She heard Danny's voice as she followed it into an empty wood floored room. The lights where off and Danny had lit a few candles on the floor, next to the large window/door that led onto the balcony. It looked like this had been the living room except for the mattress lying  on the floor against the left wall. Danny stood over a small blanket where he had set up a radio, a bottle of wine, and two paper cups.

'What happened in here?" She asked looking at the picnic.

"When Deirdre moved out she took everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, everything that was hers."

"So everything." She laughed looking around.

"Yeah." Danny laughed. "She even took the kitchen sink."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Naww."

"Go check for yourself." Danny put his hands in his pockets and smiled. CJ made a bee line to the kitchen.

"She took the kitchen sink." CJ laughed, as she emerged from the bathroom confused as Danny approached her.

"It was some special—" But before he could finish, CJ had pulled him close for a kiss. They parted and stayed in the moment of the amazing feeling.

"So." Danny spoke, taking a breath.

"So." CJ said with sweet passion.

"What's this?" She took a step away from Danny.

"What?"

"This." CJ pointed to what looked like a makeshift picnic

"It's our first date?" Danny motioned toward the blanket, glasses, and a bottle of wine.

"Our first date?" CJ smiled as Danny reached out in front of her and took a glass from the floor.

"Officially..." Danny handed CJ the glass of wine.

"We did have dinner once…" She mocked him.

"That was a business dinner." He smirked, joking with her as he sat down on the blanket.

"You're being funny." She joked.

"Yeah, I am" He said sheepishly.

"Good." She said seriously.

CJ sat down on the blanket and Danny did the same, sitting in front of her, looking as if they were intertwined. They raised and clinked their glasses. They drank a few sips.

"Wait." Danny got to his knees and with a grown rose from the floor.

"What?" She spoke like a giddy school girl.

"Music." Danny spoke as he reached a small radio. He hit the play button and Etta James filled the room. Soon they found themselves taking hands and dancing among the wine glasses. The song ended and Danny and CJ were still so close they could have been in each other's skin. With out words, CJ lifted off first. She took Danny's hand and slowly guided him backwards toward the mattress not far behind. Danny looked at her with amazement and an almost thankful look. Thankful he was with her. Thankful he loved CJ.

CJ sat down on the edge of the mattress and started to unbutton her blouse. Danny looked at her for a moment with his hands in his pocket. When CJ was done with her final button Danny leaned down and ran his hand under her chin and caressed her check with his thumb. CJ leaned into his hand and Danny leaned in, just in time to grab CJ's kiss. And they leaned backwards.

That morning CJ stepped out of Danny's bed and that night Danny slipped into CJ's bed.

----------Epilogue:

"I've been searching long enough  
I begged the moon and the stars above   
For sacred love  
  
I've been up, I've been down  
I've been lonesome, in this godless town  
You're my religion, you're my church  
You're the holy grail at the end of my search   
Have I been down on my knees for long enough?  
I've been searching the planet to find   
Sacred love  
  
The spirit moves on the water  
She takes the shape of this heavenly daughter  
She's rising up like a river in flood   
The word got made into flesh and blood  
The sky grew dark, and the earth she shook  
Just like a prophecy in the Holy Book  
Thou shalt not covet, thou shalt not steal  
Thou shalt not doubt that this love is real  
So I got down on my knees and I prayed to the skies  
When I looked up could I trust my eyes?  
All the saints and angels and the stars up above  
They all bowed down to the flower of creation  
Every man every woman  
Every race every nation   
It all comes down to this   
Sacred love………  
It all comes down, it all comes down   
It all comes down to love…."  
   
_Sacred Love- Sting_


End file.
